<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pin-money hopes by AlexSeanchai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795487">pin-money hopes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai'>AlexSeanchai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nine lives, snake's eyes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100words, Context Clues, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabble, F/M, Ladyblogger Alya Césaire, POV Alya Césaire, Podfic Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya's found a pattern in the past few months of akuma attacks. Marinette, Gabriel Fashions intern, has other patterns to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nine lives, snake's eyes [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pin-money hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: <i>monster</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Except Ladybug and Chat Noir," Alya tells the video call, eyes on her spreadsheet, "nobody's been badly hurt in an attack in months."</p>
<p>"Maybe Hawkmoth doesn't want to be as vicious when his kids take the hits?" Nino wonders.</p>
<p>"Maybe they're just better people?" guesses Alya.</p>
<p>"I am not hearing this," Adrien says. "Are you hearing this?"</p>
<p>"I'm not!" Marinette snaps. "Your father gave me a deadline!"</p>
<p>Adrien snorts. "They think Caterpillar and Peachick aren't monsters like Hawkmoth and Mayura. I <em>can</em> cut and pin your fabric."</p>
<p>"I didn't hear that either. —Ow!"</p>
<p>Adrien mumbles, "I'll get the first-aid kit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know">My comment policy</a>: tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.</p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a> and <a href="https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>